slit necks and secret love
by xoadventchildrenxo
Summary: After Bankotsu has his nightly activities with women, they are always found dead the next morning with slit throats. Bankotsu cant seem to figure out why and Jakotsu isn't helping, he seems to be hiding something from his aniki...but what? Rated M for saf
1. Chapter 1

-1Jakotsu heard that squealy laughter that sounded more like a stuck pif than a girl. His lip curled as the vile creature giggled again, he then heard Bankotsu's handsome chuckle.

"I'll see you later…okay?" the temptress beast whispered in a flirty voice. Jakotsu seethed as he sat cross leafed on his bed. How dare that demon steal away his Bankotsu, his big brother.

"Yeah…" Bankotsu agreed, distracting by the evil ways of women. He heard the footsteps leaving and finally Bankotsu stood along in front of their chamber's room. "Ja?" Bankotsu questioned, tapping at the door with his knuckles. "It's me, unlock the dorr."

Jakotsu contemplated feigning sleep, as punishment for meddling with the waiters daughter, but Bankotsu knew him too well.

"Ja, I know you're awake, open up."

"Jakotsu sighed, shuffling acorss the room to the bolted door ,.Aniki made him lock the door at all times, because a murderer was out, slicing the throats of pretty girls. Bankotsu was worred that Jakotsu would be mistaken for of them his his paints and kimono's of course.

Opening the door, Jakotsu attempted a look of serenity. He wasn't sure if Bankotsu realized how he hated to see him with women-those deceiving witches…But… he knew his aniki loved them so…. would it pain him to know that Jakotsu was the one Bankotsu was watching for?

"Meiku serve you well?" Jakotsu asked as Bankotsu entered, picked at his jagged nails.

"Did she ever…" he was trying to keep details out of it, and Jakotsu was grateful. Despite the spell the women held on Bankotsu, he still cared a lot for Jakotsu…it was not Bankotsu Jakotsu was mad at either, he could never be! It was the women's fault, they always _tempted _him.

They were the ones to pay,

"wHAT DID YOU DO Ja?" he asked, looked around the ned room. This one was different than the other inns….but thety were the same to Jakotsu.

"Mixed Colors," he sighed, crawling back on the futon. "Would you like some finner? I talked with the waiter, he'd be glad to send up some food…"

Jakotsu watched Bankotsu chew his braid and Jakotsu ran his fingers through his own curls. "What are you thinking oo-aniki?"

"What that killer is…" Bankotsu muttered, gnawing fiercely on the end of his braid. Jakotsu jumped from his bed to Bankotsu, grasping the leader's shoulders and forcing Bankotsu to face him.

"Do not bite your braid so hard, Aniki! It will split."

It dropped from Bankotsu's mouth and his bif blue eyes met Jakotsu's coal black ones; he seemed so lost, confused.

"How come I can't figure this out, Ja?" Bankotsu asked, sighing heavily. Jakotsu gave him a warm smile, "have you asked Suikotsu?"

Bankotsu nodded, "And I've bolted his door…he wouldn't have been able to get out."

"We'll think about it in the morning: Jakotsu promised, pushing Bankotsu to the futon. "Are you hungry?"

"I had dinner early, what about you?" Jakotsu shoved Bankotsu down shaking his head.

"I do not feel too well, oo-Aniki. Besides, it is late, we should both rest." Bankots uafreed with a long yawn. Giving a full body strectch and collapsing agains the warm cushiony confines of the large futon. "Don't forget to lock the door…Ja…" he muttered, shutting his eyes.

"I will…oo-aniki," he said smiling, but Bankotsu was probably too exhausted from the filth's work so he gave no reply.

Jakotsu silently made his way over to the other side of the bed. He took the pink ribbon from off his pillow and tied his brownish black locks in it. His hand then slipped under the rug behind him and his slender fingers curled around the wooden handle of a sharp blade.

"Meiku, I hope you're resting well…" he hissed. His lips curving upward into a twisted smile.

He then quietly shut the door behind him…

Meiku cracked her eyes open, sesning another presence other than her own in the room. "Hello?" she whispered fearfully, holding the blankets up to her chin. A crack of light shone from behind her and Meiku withdrew a sharp intake of breath. The killer?

A woman? "Did you sleep well?"

Meiku watched the covers being pulled down to her waist and watched a tell thin shadow appear above her. Her mind swarmed with prays, and silent cries for help.

A long hand wrapped itself over her chin, holding her mouth shut. Her own hand tried to pry the strange shadow's hand off; her little squeals could be heard by no one.

"Stay away from Bankotsu, you evil wench…" Meiku felt the cool swipe of metal and agonizing pain for a split second and then the warmth of blood….

"Ja!" cried Bankotsu, shaking the sleeping boy's shoulders. "Jakotsu wake up! The killer struck again,"

Jakotsu who was awake of course---he had been for hours, pretended to groan from beneath his pillow.

"Oo-aniki, it is early," he mumbled. "What about the _killer?_" he asked, lifting his head from the pillow. Bankotsu looked so distraught.

"Every girl I sleep with dies the same night," he whispered hoarsely to Jakotsu, "Slit throats, clean and simple. Never leaves a trace."

"Aniki…" cooed Jakotsu, who was now sitting up. "It is not your fault. Never your fault."

Bankotsu stood and started to pace, his braid suffering the pressure of his jaws. "Clean and simple…Clean and simple…"

"What are you thinking oo-aniki?" Jakotsu sighed, dropping another subtle hint drawing a finger across his throat by pretending to yawn. "Who do you suspect?"

Bankotsu would not be mad at Jakotsu if he found out, he knew him too well. He only feared that Bankotsu thought it was all his fault. But Jakotsu was curious…how would he react?

"No one…how can I not figure this out? All of the villagers shake at any sign of danger--everyone of them!"

"Especially the women," Jakotsu added, hoping to help Bankotsu 'figure this out'.

"Mention anything out of the ordinary and they squeal and whine."

"Tell me about it ! I think a trap might work… Jakotsu?"

"Of course oo-aniki, Perhaps you may cease your nightly _activities _--" Jakotsu fought to keep his voice even "--and see what happens."

Bankotsu just shrugged and continued to pace. Jakotsu crossed his legs, "you don't want to Aniki, I understand."

"Ja, it's not that. But we're leaving soon and I wanna get this guy out of the way. And besides, we're offered a nice bit of cash,"

Jakotsu watched Bankotsu's grin, but it was face. Bankotsu was hooked and their was no use trying to stop him…but those women! They need to be taken care of…

"How will we find him? Oo-anki, maybe I can talk to the boy I met yesterday when I was getting food…he may be able to help." A lie, yes, Jakotsu wanted to see how long it took Bankotsu to catch on. A little fun never hurt.

"Yes, why don't you."

"Oo-aniki?"

"Yeah?"

"I keep telling you! Do not bite your braid so hard. It will split and I don't want to hear you whine about it!"

Hoshiko stared into the deep blue eyes of the handsome traveler. Talking to his…sister had been short, Hoshiko could tell how anxious Bankotsu was to get away. His sister made her so weird.

Hoshiko had thoughts of traveling with Bankotsu and his friends. They all seemed so nice. And she'd never had to see her stupid sister's again!

"Where are you going to next?" Hoshiko whispered in his ear before laying in his lap.

"We have business south," he murmured, running his callouse fingers through her soft silky hair. "We'll leave once that guy's done in…"

"You're so brave…" she sighed draping her hand around his neck and caressing his cheek with the other. "The other men aren't this courageous."

"We'll those bastards aren't even half the man I am."

"I'll hold you to that. I've seen many men,"

"Baby, they'll be nothing by the time we're through."

"Prove it…"

"I'll prove it and baby, I'll do so much more."

Jakotsu cast his barely eaten meal aside, deciding to send it off to Suikotsu's room to atleast convince Bankotsu he ate _something ._ Bankotsu had been gone for some time and Suikotsu was still busy planning their Journey. His time alone may have been what ensured his 'innocence' but Jakotsu was getting bored. He would strike again, leave a clue, maybe even use Jakotsutou.

Jakotsu like the many nights before, tied his hair up in his ribbon. He will use a thicker, bigger blade tonight.

But where to find one at such short notice? And one that can cut through bone nonetheless. This time he would claim the head and hang it in a doorway from off of the roof. Add a little more excitement and stir more gossip and fright throughout the village; make it even _more _interesting for his Aniki.

"I will go ask Suikotsu," he decided, standing up and quickly taking the ribbon back out again and shoving it safely into his purple obi. He then left silently, taking his leftover rice with him.

_**End of chapter one**_

_**Do you like?**_

_**R&R! **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Brother Suikotsu?" Jakotsu called into the room, opening the unlocked door. He peered into the room similar to his own. Maps were spread over the floor, folded and open on the mat, and Suikotsu sat in the middle of the flurry of parchment.

"Yes Jakotsu?" the older man responded, looking up with a face that said he was in deep concentration and would only excuse the interruption if it was short.

"I brought you some rice in case you were hungry…" Jakotsu said in a voice that was sweeter than usual but still kept sincerity.

Suikotsu looked at him oddly. "Thank you…did you need anything else or were you lonely?"

Jakotsu beamed with appreciation, more or less to make Suikotsu feel more important than the blade Jakotsu was looking for.

"No, brother, I am quite happy with my solitude. Nice and quiet. But I _was_ wondering if you have a good hunting blade." This caught a bit _too_ much of Suikotsu's attention, so Jakotsu giggled a little bit and continued, "I wanted to make a new purse from the hides of a deer. My old leather one is getting old…there may even be a hole in it by the end of this season…" his usual ramblings proved to Suikotsu that he could be trusted with the blade.

It almost pained him to lie to the man…

"In my bag, Jakotsu." Suikotsu said with a nod. "Could you get it yourself? There—" he gestured to the many papers around him, "—are not mine and it is—"

"Do not worry, Suikotsu, I will fetch it myself. If you see oo-aniki, though, will you let him know I am out in the woods? I do not think I shall be long; I'd like to make this a quick kill."

_Almost_ pained him.

"Yes, I will tell him when he returns…be careful, brother. The killer, I hear, loves pretty girls."

Jakotsu smiled proudly, opening the leather bag Suikotsu carried. He saw the blade, clean and gleaming. "Arigato!" But Suikotsu had decided his attention was no longer allowed to be focused on Jakotsu, and he was shuffling through the mess, nodding a good-bye absentmindedly.

He skipped out the door, knife swinging in his hand………………

* * *

Hoshiko leaned forward into Bankotsu's muscular chest, her hands playing with the tip of his braid.

"You kept your word, I'll admit…" Her aim was to boost his ego enough to make him think that her staying with him, traveling with him, would be a good idea. She would not stand another day with her sisters! She had to get out—see the world…be able to see Bankotsu again…

"I've had practice…" sighed Bankotsu, folding his arms behind his head, relaxed. Hoshiko rested her head on his chest, her eyes getting heavy. "You look tired…go to sleep. The night's pretty young…I'll wake you when it's time for round 2."

She shook her head, meaning to start again, but shut her eyes anyway.

"Go on, I'm gonna…rest my eyes, too."

* * *

Jakotsu swung the door open with full confidence the girl was sleeping. He had been listening, watching for some time, and she had yet to make noise. He danced into the room with a certain grace that contracted his intentions of killing her. She laid face down to Jakotsu's joy. After the head was severed, how would her face look? Scared—startled—sleeping peacefully—but that would a disappointment to know she left the dimension without feeling pain…. But still, the suspense was _such _a turn on.

Suikotsu's blade had not been out in this village, Jakotsu had searched his memory thoroughly. Suikotsu would not be blamed in case the murder weapon was ever revealed...not that he ever intended to leave the blade laying around like a fool...

Jakotsu crept to the side of the bed, his mouth dry. He felt that thrill—the blood running over the skin—red…so red—so beautiful…. He brushed aside handfuls of black hair, pulling down a quilt to expose her white neck. She was larger than Jakotsu remembered, but he knew it must be extra blankets...or maybe the whore was just pregnant...

He lay the sharpened edge on the back of her neck, pressing it in so slightly—barely breaking the skin. He'd make it slow, painful. He aimed the tip at the end of his mark and a dot of blood surfaced….

He shoved the knife forward, deep. A slow sweep. Blood spilt from the cut, ran down, and her back shook. Jakotsu ran the knife again—through veins—through bone—skin. His fingers wrapped in her hair—and he lifted……..

Jakotsu screamed loudest, and certainty had the higher pitch, but both Bankotsu and Jakotsu screamed for barely a second at the exact same time.

* * *

END of this part! What has happened! Did Jakotsu fail to realize the now-dead body was laying on top of a sleeping Bankotsu? Tsk, tsk…will Bankotsu survive? I don't know…I'm feeling sort of cruel at the moment…

Sorry for the late update, typing up written stories is so TEDIOUS! And when I've got forty other things going on…try to be patient!


	3. Chapter 3

"Oo-aniki! Omayaa!" Jakotsu squealed, the head and knife discarded without a thought. Bankotsu swore loudly, shoving what he didn't realize was a headless corpse off the bed. Jakotsu threw himself on the younger boy, fretting and sobbing. "Gomen! Gomen!"

Bankotsu, wide eyed and blood still leaking form his slit throat, looked as if he was deciding whether to hit Jakotsu, speak, or pass out.

"Ja—what the hell are--! You! You're the killer!"

"Hai, oo-aniki! But you must stop speaking, you're bleeding!"

"Ja, get outta here—they'll kill you—"

"No! We must get you help, aniki!"

Bankotsu nodded, but his eyelids slipped shut. Jakotsu screamed again, in agony, fearing his brother was dead.

There were loud, fast footsteps; Jakotsu's feminine scream alerted some guests.

"HOSHIKO!" bellowed an old man who burst into the room, fearful and angry. "KISAMA!" he roared at the sight of Jakotsu. "YOU ARE THE KILLER!"

"I am!" Jakotsu confessed with a cry, "but my oo-aniki! He needs saved! Please, punish me later! SAVE MY BROTHER!"

"Kami! What have you done to him!" The elder man looked over Bankotsu, his eyebrows raised. "It's a miracle the boy still lives!"

Jakotsu, his face wet with tears, backed away, hurt even more by the comment. The old man, maybe 40 or so, still had strength to carry Bankotsu away. Jakotsu blushed furiously at the sight—what had Bankotsu been _doing_ in the past hour! With a stomp of his foot, he let out a cry.

"SUIKOTSU!" wailed Jakotsu, falling to his knees. "SUIKOT_SU_!"

"NANASHI! WE'VE FOUND HIM!" Apparently, Jakotsu's murders were a heavily discussed topid, for two men, both carrying knives, ran in and immediately seized the sobbing Jakotsu. "CALL THE DOCTOR!" the last order was responded to with more shouts, Jakotsu was too distressed to pay much attention. All he needed was Suikotsu to make Big Brother better….

The old man, clearly the leader, did not seem to notice the headless girl at all. Perhaps he had known more than her name, perhaps she was his daughter. But either way, his face remained hard.

"BANKOTSU!" bawled Jakotsu from the arms of the two men. A knife, one that was not his own, was pressed against his neck.

"Silence, murderer!" ordered one fiercely, yanking Jakotsu hard from under his arm. Jakotsu paid them no mind, struggling to free himself. "LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS! I want to see my aniki!"

"SHUT UP!" roared the other man, with the knife, swiping beneath Jakotsu's chin. "You will see him in the morning before we slice off YOUR head!"

The two hauled the hysterical Jakotsu from the room. His sobs attracted the eyes of mothers and children, teenagers, and old men. Jakotsu normally would have done something more than sob with the attention…but instead he looked up from the ground, searching through his tears for Suikotsu.

"SUIKOTSU!" he called out once more, desperately now. How could that oaf ignore him so!

Realizing now, his empty stomach and lack of sleep were holding him down. Guilt was strongest…he hurt his aniki…he may have murdered his big brother…

"JAKOTSU!"

Suikotsu was behind them now, and the two carrying Jakotsu outside into the night were joined by three others, fashioned in night clothes and with blades.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" bellowed Suikotsu in his angriest voice. The men all stopped, and everything, inside and out, went into a cold silence.

Jakotsu turned from inside the doorway he was being shoved through. Suikotsu was staring menacingly, he was unrecognizable by those who knew him only as a civilizeddoctor traveling with friends. His claws were unsheathed and he breathed calmly.

"Let the boy…" Suikotsu ordered in a low voice, "…walk on his own. You decide nothing until Bankotsu is able."

"W-who are you?" stuttered the man who has cut Jakotsu's chin. That blade was forgotten on the ground; he had dropped it in surprise.

"Let's move along, men, outside. Stay were I can see you…or else I kill everyone in this village, down to the last child."

Jakotsu sighed, but felt no relief. Would Bankotsu be alright? Killing he could handle, but getting rid of his oo-aniki….

"Where's Bankotsu" whined Jakotsu, swaying without the guidance. "I want my aniki!"

"Where did they take him?" Suikotsu demanded, treating Jakotsu like a spoilt son.

"He is being treated by our village doctor." Answered an unfamiliar man bravely. Jakotsu looked to the man with a certain smile that had a hint of admiration. He'd seen people speak in Suikotsu's presence…

"You may see him in a while, Jakotsu."

Jakotsu pouted his lower lip, his strength returning knowing Bankotsu would live. "But brother!" he kicked the dirt moodily with his toes. "I want to see him _now_…I want Bankotsu!"

"Hush." Suikotsu ordered, looking to one of the men. "You. Go see what is becoming of Bankotsu."

A tall, pudgy man nodded nervously, running faster than Jaokstu thought he could. To soother his boredom, he picked his thumbnail. "I want to see him before I die!" he declared dramatically, stomping a foot.

"Jako—"

Suikotsu stopped suddenly, his eyes traveling down his torso. The small, bloodied tip poked out below his mid abdomen. Suikotsu gasped as the sword was yanked out. His robes slowlystained a deep red.

"Sui?" Jakotsu whispered cautiously, fearing for his own safety more than the older man's. Suikotsu may be furious and in his anger, hurt Jakotsu..."Brother? Shimatta! Another fallen—such horrid luck!" he cursed to himself as Suikotsu glared at the men sanely.

The man behind Suikotsu did not live more than four seconds. Suikotsu spun around, claws out, taking the head right off the neck. The man turned to Jakotsu, his eyes betraying his usual tendency to hide pain.

"Ja…I—"

"Go!" shouted Jakotsu, aware of the men closing in around him, "we will meet you!"

Suikotsu, holding his hands over his stomach, ran off into the nearby woods, his back hunched forward.

"ANIKI!" screamed Jakotsu, fists balled up. "WHERE IS ANIKI?" he seized the collar of the nearest man and shook him. But the others grabbed his arms, taking control easily. "TAKE ME TO BANKOTSU!"

Tears, once more, fell down his cheeks. Two brother's down—both his fault! _What_ was making him so unbearably moody this night! From killer to sobbing to pouty!

The men dragged him around the circle of houses, to maybe the platform he had seen coming in. Of course…there was still occupation in the noose…maybe Jakotsu needed a little help? Stalling, Jakotsu tried to make their walk slow and he purposely gave pathetic, sobbing coughs.

"You'll kill no more of our daughters, demon!" one sneered, attempting to tighten his grip on the mercenary's arm.

"I'm no demon," Jakotsu corrected, "I am merely a comrade of my leader."

"Who is your leader then?"

"Not like I'd say…" he answered snootily before screaming again, "BANKOTSU OO-ANIKI!"

"SHUT UP!" the command was becoming very frequent...

"I WANT BANKOTSU!" Jakotsu shrieked, kicking at ankles and stomping his feet.

A boy that looked not too much younger than Bankotsu came running from around the last house and up to the group, stealing a single glance at the cross-dressers, who's runningmakeup must have made him an ugly sight...

"Yoshi!" barked the most violent of the men, who had jabbed Jakotsu numerous times for no reason."Go fetch the boy. Bring him to the noose. We don't have time to waste with a toddler."

"Yes, sensei."The boy--Yoshi--bowed before turning and running with a speed meant only for ones with small builds. Jakotsu smirked. Seeing Bankotsu so soon? Funny how much a little temper tantrum got him.

Bankotsu would be proud.

"I can't wait to see you hang, boy." The man whispered in his ear. Jakotsu, insulted and hurt, pouted his lip...if only that man would be nicer...and whisper _other _things in his ear, his name, for example...or maybe violence would be a nice, new touch, maybe leading toa little "Servant and Master (1)"...

"You're cruel…" he sulked, sighing.

"You slit our daughter's throats! 7 throats in 3 nights!" _Their_ faults…and poor Bankotsu was hurt because of _them_! "Whatever matter of creature you are, you will not live to see another dawn!"

"I am human! Just like oo-aniki!"

They were rounding the last, empty house, then there would be the large, circular area that was enclosed by the village houses. There night was no longer peaceful, for lights were on now and voices were raised. Gossip, apparently, spread fast in a small village.

"Yet you confuse me. Dress in the clothes of woman, wear theirpaints,and kill them still."

Jakotsu stuck up his nose. Some people were just so oblivious…

"JA!" Bankotsu's voice came from the platform swarming with "guards" (armed village men, pretending to look threatening…)

"OO-ANIKI!" squealed Jakotsu, bouncing in the arms of the now fed up men. One be one they let him go, after many swats in the face at least.

Jakotsu raced to the wooden platform, where Bankotsu stood, his wrists tied. He almost tripped up the few steps in his haste.

He wrapped his arms around the very startled Bankotsu.

"Omayaa, Ja! This is happening waaay too fast for comprehension! What the fuck just happened!"

"They're going to kill me, oo-aniki!" Jakotsu confided in a slightly giddy tone. "Because I am a demon who kills women mercilessly!"

"YOU! The kotsu guy!"

Both Kotsu's looked to a new man with a deeper voice. A large, white scar marked his left eyelid and crossed in a deformed line across his nose.

"The _guy_ kotsu."

Still, they both stared expectantly. The mall, tall, muscular, and rather large, glared with he snatched Jakotsu by the back of his collar.

He pointed at Bankotsu, hard black eyes full of suspicion. "How do you know this killer?" he demanded.

Jakotsu thought fast before the rest of the crowd realized the friendly relationship between him and his leader.

Pulling away form the scarred man with a dry sob, he threw himself at Bankotsu's feet.

"Aaaaaniki!" he wailed hysterically, snatching the hem of Bankotsu's temporary white robes. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"Ja!" stuttered Bankotsu, surprised. "Wha—"

"I betrayed you, oo-aniki! I deserve your fury!" Oh why had Jakotsu been stuck with a boy so unable to pick up hints? "Do not let them hang me, oo-aniki! YOU PUNISH ME!"

Bankotsu, finally, was catching onto Jakotsu's act of desperation. The crowd, mixed of men and women, was now close to a mob, and was taking their every move very seriously.

"You traitor!" Bankotsu boomed, pretending to struggle with the removing of his bonds. "YOU DISOBEY ME, JAKOTSU!"

Jakotsu forced out tears and sobs, thinking of everything he could to him cry…

Suikotsu's death…

Jakotsutou's breaking…

Bankotsu's death…

Tears were rolling off his face.

"KILL ME, BANKOTSU! I DESERVE NOTHING MORE!"

Even for being a little belated, Jakotsu was proud of their performance. If Bankotsu would convince the guards to let him "kill" Jakotsu at a later time…all they would need is Jakotsutou and Banryuu.

"GUARDS!" Baknotsu called, his blue eyes fiery with fake rage.

…If Jakotsu didn't know Bankotsu was faking…he'd be crying in fear.

Two hastily armored men kneeled to Bankotsu after appearing from behind him.

The line across Bankotsu's neck make him look even more menacing as he looked down at the guards.

"This…disgrace had been working in my company for two months. I did not know of his actions. But I should not have stopped here, knowing my trust of him was so weak."

"W-when shall he be put to death?" One guard asked, trying to sound efficient under Bankotsu's rage.

"At sunrise tomorrow." The commanding tone was astonishing—Bankotsu would be the best leader the incomplete band could hope for. "YOU ALL!" he roared at the crowd. "GET BACK TO YOUR HOMES! REST ASSURED THAT YOUR DAUGHTERS ARE SAFE!"

"Lord B-Bankotsu…" stuttered the other man. "Shall we lock him in?"

"No…I will _speak_ with him tonight."

Nodding, the guard took an unsheathed knife and broke Bankotsu's bonds.

Bankotsu grabbed the fake-sobbing Jakotsu and dragged him from the platform. "Come along, Jakotsu, I have a nice topic we can discuss."

* * *

Once shut in their new room—in the far corner of the village away from nosy eyes and ears—Bankotsu had tackled Jakotsu to the ground and sat victoriously on the older boy's back. 

After almost dying of a slit throat, he was in a considerably good mood.

"After thinking up the plan that saved our lives, shouldn't I be able to decide who sits on whom?" Jakotsu asked half-sweetly, glaring.

"It's survival of the fittest, Ja. Whosever _strongest_ decides."

"In that case…"

Jakotsu, although skinny and petite, was surprisingly strong. He flipped onto his back and Bankotsu rolled off with an "oof!"

Jakotsu bounced off the floor,landing on Bankotsu's stomach.

"Ugh!" he grunted, his muscles tensing under Jakotsu, who now sat proudly. "Alright, alright, so you're strong."

"You must build up your abs, oo-aniki. You feel squishy."

"That's just your fat ass, Jakotsu!" he exclaimed jokingly. Jakotsu crossed his arms in resentment.

"Hmph…" Jakotsu brought his legs up to his chest and tried putting every ounce of weight on Bankotsu's stomach.

"Don't hurt!" Bankotsu teased. Jakotsu glared, pinching the skin of Bankotsu's side with his toes. The boy yelped, his torso squirming. Jakotsu squeaked as he tumbled sideways onto Bankotsu's chest.

"Jakotsu…" whether his name was spoken in warning, awkwardness, or Bankotsu was getting edgy, Jakotsu liked how he said it.

"Yes oo-aniki?" he asked, drumming his fingers on Bankotsu's bare collarbone.

"Off, Ja…"

"Umm…" Jakotsu donned a look of thought. "No." he decided.

Bankotsu glared at the older boy, who smirked and winked.

"Strongest one makes the rules, Bankotsu!" he chirped mockingly.

Bankotsu breathed deeply then heaved/shoved Jakotsu off. But Jakotsu latched his arms around Bankotsu's waist. Struggling, Bankotsu lifted himself to his feet, Jakotsu on his knees, tightly attached.

"Jakotsu!" he cried, trying to push the boy off his side. "Arg! Come on, Ja!" He attempted to walk, dragging Jakotsu and his "limp" legs.

Jakotsu laughed evilly, threading his fingers together and hugging tight.

"So what if you're strongest? Smartest almost comes out on top."

"Well I hate to break it to you, Ja, but you're technically below me."

But Jakotsu's legs suddenly came to life and with two kicks and a push, Bankotsu was on the ground in a heap.

"Owww…"

"Now that we've established who's best—I think I'd like to know why you haven't questioned me about Suikotsu."

"W-why?" stammered Bankotsu, sitting cross-legged across from Jakotsu, who stretched out casually on his back.

"He'll be waiting for us in the woods-he got stuck."

"Stuck?"

Jakotsu sat up, making a loud, unnecessarily sick squelching sound, poking himself in the back. "Right through."

"What?" the leader yelped, standing, pulling Jakotsu with him. "You're waiting to tell me this?"

"I had to settle our previous disagreement first. Priorities are important." He crossed his arms. Bankotsu slapped a hand to his forehead, then let it smack the back of Jakotsu's head.

"Jaaa…if he dies—"

"He is _not_ going to die, oo-aniki. He was _fine._ This is Suikotsu we speak of, he will manage."

"But—"

"No…hush. We must plan, Bankotsu oo-aniki. You are to kill me in the morning, remember?"

"Psh. Easy. I'll go back and get our swords, we kill anyone who tries to stop us. I personally wanna see that scarred guy's head go flying."

Jakotsu looked taken aback. "O-okay, aniki…"

"What's wrong with my plan? Not good enough?" Jakotsu's responsed with an odd giggle.

"It was…quick and simple…"

"Did you want some intricate plot? I suppose you _are _pretty good at them."

"N-no, oo-aniki." He smiled patiently, "I am proud of you. I would have thought,from past experiences, that there would be _something _wrong—"

"HEY!" Bankotsu exclaimed, "Are you trying to say I'm stupid?"

Jakotsu gave the younger boy a cheesy grin, then grabbed one of the pillows laying on a mat. He tossed it up in the air and caught it in his hands, patting it as though testing weight or mass… "I though we just agreed on that."

Bankotsu, yelling a battle cry, leaped at Jakotsu, but was greeted by a pillow smack in the face. He dropped, rolled, picking his fluffy weapon as he stood.

"DEMON!" bellowed Bankotsu, swinging his pillow into Jakotsu. The gay boy squealed, stumbled, and lunged forward, attempting to swing back. His shot got Bankotsu in the gut and he doubled over, laughing. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THE GREAT BANKOTSU-SAMA! PREPARE TO DIE! WAAAAAAAA!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shrieked Jakotsu, and they hit each other with full force.

END

* * *

From slit throats to pillow fights, hasn't this been an interesting night? Well…it ain't over til the fat lady sings and I think she's in back, warming up.

1- Servant and Master is basically a kinky sex game...what do masters do to servants when they get in trouble? Well, if they're violent, they whip them! Oww!


	4. Chapter 4

Makoto reached for the door, anxious for the first time in many years. The walls of the new room Lord Bankotsu had received were too thick to see through and his hands were shaking with fear. He heard shouts coming from the inside—angry shouts, and accompanied by thumps. Dare he go in? That Bankotsu, although he seemed so _young _to take such authority over elders, looked infuriated…he almost pitied the gay traitor, to have to face that fury.

But he couldn't pity him. He had lost a niece to that psycho. He was equipped with a sword of his own…he was _told_ to attack…and he would.

He would be brave….

Yes, he could be brave, for he had a sword! And…if he was unable to fight, he could call for back-up, and they would bring the swords of these two men and slay them quickly.

"Lord Ban—" he slide the door open, and was greeted by a storm of…feathers! Mouth agape and hit with a surge of courage and anger, he struggled to find his voice. "Our—our poultry! You have claimed too much, killer!" he declared, his sword drawn.

"OO-ANIKI—PREPARE FOR YOUR DEATH!" the murderer shrieked.

"NOT WHILE I STILL WIELD THIS HONORABLE WEAPON, YOU FIEND!"

"Aah! But my weapon is just as great AND WILL CUT YOU INTO MINCE MEAT BEFORE THIS NIGHT IS UP!"

"YOURS SPLIT, YOU DUMBASS!"

"EAT FEATHERS!"

With a cry of emotion, Makoto threw himself into the room, preparing himself for battle. He felt the tip of his blade enter soft flesh and a feminine scream followed.

"JAKOTSU!" Bankotsu, a figure broken up through the feathers, froze suddenly.

The mangled feathers settled on the floor, making it look like a fresh layer of snow had fallen and Jakotsu shook as though struck with fierce cold. He was facing Makoto with teary eyes, his thigh punctured by the sword.

The gay boy gave a dry sob, a pillow at his feet. Makoto, still believing he had broken up an actual battle, did not back off nor did he find this to be a mistake. He ripped the blade from Jakotsu's leg, raising it to strike again.

"You murderer…" he hissed, hazel green eyes narrowing into slits. "We allowed you to be spared once, and we aren't going to again!"

He made for Jakotsu, thrashing out the sword to cut the doubled-over boy in two…….

"NO!" roared Bankotsu, giving an insane attempt to block the path of the blade. He beat the sword to Jakotsu, wrapping his arms around his friend. The force of the collision sent Jakotsu falling backwards, Bankotsu with him, but not quickly enough to avoid the end of the sword to slice across Bankotsu's back. Although the cut was shallow enough to be considered minor, the leader cried out in pain.

The two fell to the floor, and Bankotsu, in his newfound rage, stood before Jakotsu even stirred. "DAMN YOU!" Bankotsu shouted angrily, storming up to the man who began to shake and lowered his blade to his side. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THIS IS A TIME FOR MURDER! WHO GAVE YOU AUTHORITY TO RAISE YOUR WEAPON?"

"I-I thought—" Makoto stuttered, dropping his sword, "it sounded like a f-fight and I…"

Bankotsu seized the man who was twice his age by the neck and with one hand, raised him high off his feet. "He is not to be killed until DAWN!" he spat, his fingers unmoving as Makoto tried to pry himself loose. The man was turning purple so Bankotsu released him and let him stumble to stay standing. "We are not to be interrupted again…is this clear?"

Makoto nodded, not even bothering to take his sword as he fled.

"Oo-aniki?" whispered Jakotsu, sitting himself up, his injured thigh exposed. Bankotsu glanced at the wound…it didn't look too serious, maybe leaving him with a limp for a few weeks. It was really bleeding though, blood was running off Jakotsu's porcelain skin. Bankotsu crouched by the older boy, handing him the destroyed pillow with a weak attempt at a smile. "Are you okay?" Jakotsu asked feebly.

"Just grazed me…" Bankotsu answered, wincing at the stinging burn on his back. "I'm okay…" Jakotsu nodded, but wasn't entirely convinced. "Kami, we can't trust these idiots to leave us alone, can we? If they think I'm yelling at you and you're…"

Bankotsu stopped and gave Jakotsu an odd look.

"Oo-aniki? What's wrong? Is it your back?" Jakotsu rushed, his eyes wide. Bankotsu shook his head, thinking their situation over. He should be punishing Jakotsu, that's what their performance at the noose had made the village assume. But…they were "fighting" and that guy had seen this with his own eyes…He heard Jakotsu threaten Bankotsu….

"Jakotsu…we have to leave now."

"What are you on to?"

Bankotsu suddenly hauled himself to his feet, grabbing Jakotsu's forearms and dragging him up as well. "Aniki, what are you doing?" Jakotsu hissed, staggering before balancing himself.

"That guy heard what we said, Jakotsu, with the pillows. He thinks that we're attacking each other, and he got away! The whole village is gonna think you're rebelling against me!"

The coal black eyes of Jakotsu went unfocused as he thought through the realization. "You are right, aniki! Does this mean others will find us and, as they will think, try to stop my rebellion?"

"Yeah…that's why we're getting the hell out of here and giving Banryuu and Jakotsutou a little exercise."

The two boys made their way out the room with little struggle. Their bodies were used to constant wounds, but Bankotsu had a kernel of worry for Jakotsu, who limped noticeably.

They crept down the halls with as little noise as they could manage. Their room wasn't very far, but if the villagers were hurrying, they could catch up. Jakotsu pointed this out, his hands pressing different fabrics against his thigh as he hurried along.

"We're almost there, Jakotsu. Just stay standing and once you got Jakotsutou you're gonna be fine."

"Aniki, they are catching up." said Jakotsu, with a serious weakness in his voice. Bankotsu, who could move faster than Jakotsu, slowed and looked at the sweating boy, who's eyes were set dead ahead. "I can feel their footsteps. They are near."

Bankotsu swallowed down fear. Fear was _weak_! They were _strong_. "Come on, Ja, we're gonna outta here and find Suikotsu."

Jakotsu nodded, helped only a little by Bankotsu's words, but suddenly a flash of silver whizzed by Bankotsu's ear, nicking the cartilage. He wrinkled his nose, and before he could look behind him, Jakotsu spoke.

"Throwing stars. Aniki, our room is here, hurry."

They narrowly dodged three more stars, Jakotsu squeaking at a fourth star that caught his forearm. The door slide shut behind them and they rushed to their beds to claim their swords.

Everything remained as it had been, so the swords would be next to the beds…

"Ja? Did you move Banryuu?" asked Bankotsu slowly, his words hinting a _true_ rage.

"No aniki," answered the gay boy frantically, "but where is Jakotsutou?"

The two looked at each from their hasty search, eyes as wide as plates.

3…2…1…Their mouths fell open and their chests filled with a large gulp of air.

"NOOO!"

The mercenaries, now up in flames (not literally), upturned their mats, the tables, every surface was thrown aside. Realizing their treasures were stolen, they shoved each other as they fought to reach the door first.

Breaking the door right from it's spot, they burst into the hall, shouting nonsense in any language they knew. Jakotsu's face was contorted with anger, his breaths loud and his shoulders hunched. They ran, their wounds forgotten, outside, in a furious daze, and the necks of anyone who blocked their path were snapped.

They ran out into the starry, humid night, greeted by a mob with torches in their hands.

"DEMONS! BOTH OF YOU!" the man with the ugly white scar stood among a group of armed men. He was obviously a man with power, for the men who looked terrified stood behind him, waiting for an order and obviously had no choice but to obey. "YOU WILL NOT HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL DAWN! YOUR DEATHS WILL ARRIVE QUICKER THAN THE SUN WILL RISE!"

Two men, twins with black eyes, about 20 or so, stepped forward, on either side of the scarred leader. Bankotsu tried to keep himself from strangling the whole lot of them.

One twin carried Bankotsu's baby, but hardly. The tip was suffering cruel neglect. The whole sword, Bankotsu's image _itself_, was disturbed and there was _hell_ to pay!

The other twin had Jakotsutou, but held it wrong, with the sword held horizontally at shoulder-height…he looked ready to use it, but Bankotsu doubted the potential.

Bankotsu looked to his friend, analyzing the older boy's reaction.

He looked **pissed** and there was no other way to put it. His hands shook, like he was itching for blood, and his eyes were glazed over. His new persona was a true killer…this Jakotsu was the side of him that Bankotsu hired for his band of mercenaries.

Bankotsu stared down hard at his own hands, prepping himself for battle. He's punch out every tooth, break every bone….

No one touched his sword. **No one**.

Jakotsu's mouth was moving with startling speed, words in odd languages were spilling out. Soon, Bankotsu's own battle cries were bellowed to the night sky. The two boys rushed forward and the twins began their attack with the powerful swords.

Banryuu and Jakotsutou missed their owners tremendously. Jakotsutou, when the boy tried to whip it back after hitting a wall, swung around and claimed a head before recoiling. Banryuu hardly made it five centimeters off the ground.

Jakotsu's fist hit first, right in the jaw of Jakotsutou's captor. Bankotsu punched the other twin hard in the cheek. Blood dripped from the twins' faces as they released the swords. Bankotsu let Banryuu rest, the adrenaline rushing in his veins was too much for him to hold in and Jakotsu, too, must have felt the need to kill—to hear that satisfying CRACK of breaking bones—and feel the sticky blood sifting through their fingers, thick and hot—listening to shrieking and screaming of a brutal massacre, all thoughts of their sanity vanished.

Banryuu and Jakotsutou waited patiently for the last opponent to fall to the ground, the face deformed and neck mangled. The swords pulsed with energy when their master's bloodied fingers curled around their hilts. It was as if the scent, feel, taste of blood excited the blades as well as the wielders….

"YOU DO NOT STEAL A MERCENARY'S SWORD!" roared Bankotsu furiously, pitching a severed head into the nearby trees.

Jakotsu's chest was heaving, his eyes livid. Jakotsutou quivered in his white-knuckled hand.

"As if claiming the lives ofthe womenwas enough for me!" spat Jakotsu, whipping the snake blade out viciously. White light flew in circles around the men who still stood paralyzed, then the light constricted. "I think Ican do better than _that_..."

Limbs slipped apart and slid into the dirt.

Two men remained, deathly pale and stunned with a look that told the mercenaries that they may have soiled their pants.

"Pleasure doing business with you, gentlemen…" sighed Bankotsu, giving a wicked grin. "Ja ne."

"Tell the graves of your daughters I said hello!" Jakotsu cackled. And with their swords resting on their shoulders, they turned back into the houses and raided the kitchen in good spirits.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: we do NOT own ANY InuYasha characters! If _I_ did, then the show would be titled "Sesshoumaru" not "InuYasha" AND Kagome would be killed off…

* * *

**10 minutes earlier………**

"Men!" the scarred village leader, Kano, announced. "That killer cannot live to see dawn. We must—"

"But sir!" Little Yoshi bounced in his seat with the anxiety of inexperience, as the poor thing had never seen abattle. "Lord Bankotsu said _he'd_ take care of—"

"We cannot trust this stranger! He carries with him a sword bigger than his body! He may be a demon of some sort—he could be an accomplice of an even more dangerous lord! They could escape before the sun rises."

"You saw his anger, Kano…" the village doctor added, "he was true in his threat."

"No! A leader couldn't go against his team, not if he had a dream to stick to."

"Are you suspecting something of Bankotsu, sir?"

Kano looked to the doctor with an expression in his eyes that made the short, stocky man look down at his resting hands with a blush on his face. He said not another word.

"Yes, I am…Makoto, take a sword and go check on them. If anything is amiss…I want you to attack. Do what you can, then call for us…and I want a messenger sent to the closest village, we will need more fighters in this battle."

"Yes, sir…" the man Makoto said, bowing deeply.

* * *

"But oo-aniki!" Jakotsu begged, 6 colorful kimonos draped over his body, almost doubling his petitesize. "They are dead! No one will come after us!" Bankotsu stopped combing the last room for money and glared at Jakotsu. The boy stared pleadingly from behind a kimono he tried to carry under his chin.

"_Ja_, we can only take the important stuff. Which is why I'm looking for money. Clothes…are…not…important!" he growled, abandoning his search for a last bit of payment.

Jakotsu pursed his lips and pouted. "Aniki, these are _special_."

"No, they aren't." Bankotsu lifted the garments from Jakotsu's body, one by one dramatically, dumping them in a heap on the floor. "We're leaving them."

Jakotsu wailed, hishands thrown in the air. "Nooo!" he cried in a his most babyishvoice. "It is _difficult_ to find _purple _fabric, aniki! We must take them!"

"Aye…save me…" mumbled the leader, his hand on his forehead.

"These are the nicest ones I have had in months! Please!"

"Ja we've got all we need, come on!"

The boys had collected their few things, some food, and Jakotsu was (obviously) having trouble accepting the fact that Bankotsu wasn't willing to take some quality kimonos with them.

Jakotsu cried out with an "EH!" and stomped his heel on Bankotsu's toes. The leader yelped in pain, like a weak, abused puppy kicked in the nose.

"Aaaaaaaaanikiiiii!"

Bankotsu, growling to himself, dragged the bawling teenager from the room, yanking him quick to make sure he wouldn't grip the doorframe.

Baby…

"You are _cruel_, Bankotsu! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!I'm never speaking to you again EVER!"

Bankotsu shook his head, wondering to himself how long _that_ would last…but at least it was a quiet ending tothis interesting trip. Once they found Suikotsu, he would have to ask Jakotsu about his murders. He should've known….in a village of simple, nice people, he suspected no one, of course, so why didn't he suspect his friend? Duh, they were mercenaries…they _killed_ people…

It was a little more than obvious.

But Bankotsu had to give the now-pouting-brat props…to fool even himself, the great and mighty leader!

Even if he had been klutzy and slit Bankotsu's throat as _well_…

The boys stepped out into the night. It was getting light now, it could be about 4 AM(1).

The bodies were still undisturbed…how long until children came out to play and saw chopped-up bodies? Ran screaming and crying to their horrified mothers?

Bankotsu grinned in spite of himself.

Jakotsu had yet to speak and Bankotsu was curious as to what the gay boy had to say about their night.He was lasting well; Bankotsu didn't think he'd go so long without whining.

Bankotsu wouldn't mind the drama queen speaking, as long it was to help him find Suikotsu…they were entering the woods, and Bankotsu could only guess where the woundedman had stumbled off to.

He wandered past the bushes that bordered the forest. "Suikotsu?" he hissed into the silent, black trees.

No answer… "Sui?"

Jakotsu gasped behind him. Puh, he probably got _mud_ on his foot...

"Aniki…" the boy whimpered. Bankotsu turned around, facing his friend, who's large eyes were locked on something above, a look of fear on his face that could still be seen despite the darkness.

Bankotsu followed his friend's gaze up, and swore viciously. Looked like their search wouldn't last _any_ longer…

They were staring up at Suikotsu's limp feet…his body was suspended by a rope, tied tightly around his neck.

There was a pool of black blood both had stepped though...Bankotsu felt the stickiness in his sandals. A horrid stench filled the air and with a shiver of disgust, Bankotsu kicked off his sandals and went to pull Jakotsu along.

The boy was frozen in his spot, tears running off his face. He instead moved to comfort him, but stopped at the sound of a soft _thwack_.

Jakotsu's scream scared him, but when he tried to ask what was wrong—his throat stuck…he couldn't seem to exhale a breath.

An unexpected pain burned in his heart. His eyes drifted down to his chest and broadened with shock. His mouth hung agape, meaning to speak, but he could neither breathe nor talk. His mouth was as dry as sand.

"I-I did it because I love—"

Bankotsu could not hear what Jakotsu was confessing. His senses shut down, and he only himself collapse before falling asleep……

* * *

Jakotsu layalone among slain warriors. Those many men…they had marched to their suicide, _not_ a hope of defeating an insane killer.

In the end, they were still no match for Jakotsu, of the would-be band of mercenaries

Two arrows stuck out of his shoulders and out of his stomach and knee protruded two more. Two deeppurplish gashes cut through his calfmuscles...it was impossible for him to stand.Numbness had spread andhis state of mind was in no condition for him to care about his pain.His fingers felt too heavy to move, so as he lay, he did nothing but breathe softly, waiting for a sweet kiss of death. The grass around him was damp, his clothes and hair, too. Blood was thick in the air, on his skin, in his mouth. Everywhere around him…metallic, salty…

Funny that he still found strength to laugh.

He looked over at oo-aniki's dead body with the energy from a last breath. "I killed them because they were trying to take you away from me. You are mine, Bankotsu, nobody else's. I did it because I love you."

The corpse made no response, but Jakotsu in any case, died with a smile on his cracked lips just as the red sun rose over the horizon.

* * *

END!

I hope you liked it! I spent a lot of class time writing this you know (and for periods I didn't write anything, my friends made sure I got a big red mark as punishment.) I'm lookin to put maybe a few more stories of InuYasha, Harry Potter, Phantom of the Opera up but I'm _horrible_ about updating (you might have guessed)

(1) time for a game of imagination! Okay, let's pretend that in feudal Japan, they used our way of telling time! come on, you know you miss being a kid!


End file.
